Nothing Really Matters
by wannabewriter25
Summary: This story is derived from the song by Mr. Probz. It made me think of the Eric and Sookie that we all once loved. Eric has gone to see Sookie and they've had their talk but it's totally different than the Dead Ever After that most of us want to forget. We're going to see the strong Sookie that once loved Eric so much that she would do anything to save him. No matter the costs.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Really Matters**

 **This story is derived from the song by Mr. Probz and it's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. It made me think of the Eric and Sookie that we all once loved. Eric has gone to see Sookie and they've had their talk but it's totally different than the Dead Ever After that most of us want to forget. We're going to see the strong Sookie that once loved Eric so much that she would do anything save him. No matter the costs.**

 **This story is completed and ready to post one right after the other. I'm not sure of how it will be received but I will post on a daily basis. I hope that you all enjoy. And don't worry. I have another chapter of Spellbound almost ready to go. I hope that you all enjoy.**

 **Also, I don't mention Karin the Slaughterer because her appearance makes no sense to me. Anyway, the characters belong to Charlaine Harris but the story that I wished she'd used belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The talk two weeks after Sookie had used the cluveil dor to save Sam.**

I didn't expect to see him. He hasn't returned any of my calls in the past couple of weeks. I'd left notes taped to his car. I'd gone to his home only to have been turned away. I'd done all that I could to get him to contact me and he wouldn't do it but that didn't matter to me. He's here. Nothing else really mattered. I was happy to see him standing in my doorway. He didn't look happy to see me but I know that once I explain myself and my actions, he'll understand. My Eric will understand why I did what I did. My Eric will see that I had no choice.

"Hi," I said. "Won't you come in?" I asked as I stepped out his way.

He came in but didn't come any further than doorway. He just stood there and didn't move. I closed the door behind him and walked over to couch; expecting him to follow me but he didn't. Maybe he wasn't sure if I'd want him to. So once I was seated on the couch, I patted the seat next to me and asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

He shook his head no. "I'd rather stand."

"Okay," I replied silently. Clearing my throat, I said, "I'm glad that you came by. I don't know if you know this but I've been calling you. I've left you messages and notes but I haven't heard from you. Is your phone broken?"

When he looked at me, a chill passed through me. I'd never seen his eyes look as cold as they did. He didn't answer my question and I knew that something was up. "You must come to the bar tomorrow night. We are to be divorced in front of Felipe and Freyda. Two other monarchs will be there as witnesses to what is to take place. If your presence was not requested, I would not be here."

Ouch.

I shook my head and said, "No, we're not getting divorced. It's not over."

A cold hard laugh escaped him. "You are mistaken. I no longer want you, Sookie. It is over. You made your choice when you used the magical jewel on Sam Merlotte. Your humiliation of me will not be accepted. Your denial of being my wife is something that you will no longer have to do. I am setting you free of me and my love. You are expected to be at Fangtasia tomorrow night. No excuses will be accepted. It is over. We are done."

What?

What did he just say?

His voice became even harder and colder. He glared into my eyes as he spoke to me. "I should've turned you when I had the chance. I should've made you mine eternally whether you wanted it or not," he continued. "I never should've given what you wanted an ounce of consideration. I am the superior. I was the ruler of this relationship. I never should've given you a choice. You are nothing but a mere human, a fang banger, a fucking blood bag; or as Pam would say a gash in a dress."

My mouth fell open from surprise. "You would have never done that to me. And what you're saying, you don't mean it. You wouldn't do that to me. You're only saying those things to hurt me. I won't fall for it. I know you."

He then dropped fang on me. "How in the fuck do you know what I would've done? I never would've imagined that my _wife_ would have chosen a shifter over me and my freedom but you did. So, I'm guessing that neither of us really knows the other. Do you not agree?"

I began shaking my head. "I know you, Eric, and you know me. I would never turn my back on you. I always have a plan just like you do. You promised me that you would never lie to me. You said that you may never tell me everything but what you tell me is the truth and that's what you've _always_ done. You would never turn me without my consent." I stood up from the couch and stood in front of him. "You love me just as I love you."

For the first time ever, I saw an obvious look of shock on Eric's face. "You love me?" he spat as he stood toe to toe with me. He began shaking his head as he said, "You've never loved me, Sookie; not the way that you loved Bill. You _loved_ Bill. You loved the vampire that mistreated you and lied to you. He was going to make you a prisoner for Sophie Ann. You learned of this and you still kept him in your life. You risked for your very life for him but for me? I get nothing but fights and distrust when I have given you ALL OF ME! OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL OF ME AND YOU GIVE ME NOTHING!"

I'd never seen Eric so emotional and it scared me but I stood my ground. "I know that and I'm sorry," I said as I touched his arm. "I will make it up to you if you'd just let me."

He stepped away from me and looked at his arm as if my hands were made of silver. "You have destroyed me, Sookie, when all that I've ever wanted was you." A bloody tear fell from his eye. "I've only ever wanted to take care of you and to love you. You acted as if I had a hidden agenda. I loved you more than I loved me or my child. You never loved me," he repeated. It was as if he had to make himself believe it.

I reached for him again.

And again, he stepped away from me.

"Eric," I began. "That's not true. Don't say that because …"

He never let me finish because he walked away. He turned his back to me and said, "Be at Fangtasia tomorrow night at 8:00. Sam has fixed your schedule so that you can be there at the appropriate time. Don't be late." And with that being said, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I wanted to post this chapter as so that y'all could get a better idea of where I am going with this story. This is the only chapter that will be in Eric's POV. I hope that you all enjoy and please let me know what you think. I think that I'm going to post the rest of this story today if I can get all of the editing done.**

* * *

I'd just put the pen down when Pam walked into my office. She closed the door behind her. She then leaned her backside against it and stared at me. Her pain coursed steadily through me as if it was a heartbeat. I'd been feeling this from her for the past two weeks. I'd hoped that she'd understand but she doesn't and she probably won't. The pain that she was feeling hurt me to my very core. Her stare was burning into my face.

"I sent the day girl to the shifter's bar," she said. "She left the message with Sookie. Well, that's what she told me."

I looked at her and said, "Thank you. You will make sure that she's here on time?"

"Yes, Master," she answered.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Master," she whispered.

"Good," I said. I could tell from the look on her face that there was more that she wanted to say so I waited. I didn't have to wait too long.

"Why are you doing this? You owe her nothing," she said.

I smiled at my child and said, "That is where you are wrong," I replied. "I owe her everything."

Pam had a startled look on her face. "After what she's done to you? The humiliation that she's put you through and you say that you owe her everything? I know that you've said that she's the sweetest thing that you've ever had but you've got to be kidding me, Eric. You can't be serious."

I rested my elbows on my desk and leaned forward as I looked at my child. I know that I've hurt her. I've never wanted to hurt Pam. I love her more than she'll ever know but not as much I love Sookie. I never realized that until the marriage contract. The marriage contract has allowed the supe world to know exactly what Sookie means to me. "I know that you don't understand and I don't expect you to. You'll probably never understand." I shook my head as I chuckled and added, "I'll probably never understand but I'll always make sacrifices where she's concerned. When she's okay, I'm alright. And that's all that matters to me. Since meeting her, that's the way it's been.

"Before Sookie, I was content with not feeling anything and it was a normalcy. I'd been trained to feel nothing, to believe that I'm nothing but when Sookie looks at me; when she touches me, I'm free. For 1,000 years I'd been lost. There was no hope for me. There were no signs to ever show that I'd be free or worthy; until Sookie. She was that sign. When I saw her, I knew that I'd be okay. The night that she walked into my bar, I knew that I'd be fine. I knew that she'd be my salvation and for a little while, she was. And I will never forget that."

Closing my eyes, I said, "Her face is imprinted in my mind, Pam. I see her in everything. When she's awake, I want to be awake just so that I can be with her, close to her. I seize the moments when she's with me. When I'm with her, it's like swimming through the stars. I cherish them."

I opened my eyes and said, "She stands up to me, Pam. She gave me hope and love and for that, I will be forever grateful. It's always been her." I'd surprised myself with what I'd just said. I'd never verbally expressed my feelings for Sookie in such a way. I knew now that there's nothing that I wouldn't do for her. I now know what it feels like to love and to have been loved … even if it was for a little while.

Pam walked over to my desk and said, "But two hundred years, Eric? How am I supposed to go two hundred years without seeing you or talking to you?" Though she was trying to keep her voice steady, she was failing. "I love you. It's not fair that you've let her decide our fate." She placed her hand to her chest and asked, "What about me? We've been together for over one hundred years. I see you every night. We share our lives, Eric. My life doesn't make sense without you in it." She shook her head and said, "It's not fair."

I blurred from behind my desk and took my child into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and said, "You'll be fine without me. You are my pride and joy and I've raised you to be strong and I know that you will be. You are my greatest accomplishment." I leaned back and looked into her eyes. "My only child," I whispered.

Pam's embrace tightened around me. "I love you so much but I hate her so much right now. I wish that we'd never met her."

I laughed as I kissed her head and released her. "No, you do not," I said as I returned to my seat.

"Well, I'm pissed at her," she stated. Pam took a tissue from my desk and dabbed at her eyes. "I came in here to also tell you that your guests have arrived."

I nodded. "Please, tell them that I will be with her shortly."

"Yes, Master," she said. Seconds later, she blurred to me and kissed my cheek before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

As I stood up from my desk, I took my cell from my back pocket and scrolled through the fifty text messages that Sookie has sent me since last night asking me and then begging me to call her. She had a plan to keep us together.

 **11:00** \- _I'm not giving up on us, Eric, so don't you do it._

 **11:15** _\- I know that you didn't mean any of what you said to me. You were trying to push me away. And I do know you, Eric. I do._

 **11: 18** _\- We have nothing to worry about at all._

 **11:25** _\- Please call me back and let know if you're getting my messages._

 **11: 28** _\- The cluveil dor was not the answer._

 **11: 33** _\- Please believe me. You have to believe me._

 **11: 36** _\- I do love you, Eric. I do._

 **11:40** \- _Will you text me back?_

 **11:43** \- _Don't be an asshole, Eric Northman. I know that you are getting my messages._

There were forty-one more messages just like these.

I never called her back.

I never returned any of her text messages.

And I'll never call or text her again.

With a very heavy heart, I deleted my lover's number from my phone. I then took the signed contracts from my desk before going out into the bar to meet with my king and my future wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The story idea is mine but the characters belong to Ms. Harris.**

* * *

"Sookie, can I see you before you go?" Sam said as he poked his head out of the office and called out to me.

Pointing towards the door, I replied, "I'm on my way home, Sam. I have to be somewhere tonight. I have to shower and get ready. I have plans. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

He shook his head no. "This is important."

I sighed a little and shrugged my shoulders and turned back to go to his office. I'm kind of surprised that he wants to speak to me. It's been two weeks and we haven't really spoken since I used the cluveil dor to save his life. It's been kind of awkward; especially with all of that's going on in the supe world … my world. I told him that I have to leave because Pam's day girl, Alyson, came by the bar and left me a reminder to be at Fangtasia on time. As if I really needed one.

Once I was in his office and seated, I looked at him and smiled. "So? How've you been feeling, Sam? You're looking great. I'm sure that your mom took great care of you while you were away. From what she told me when she called, you healed nicely. I'm glad for you."

He nodded his head as he ran his hand through his hair. "I've been feeling great … thanks to you. That's what I want to talk to you about; if you don't mind."

I looked at the clock on the wall behind him. "Sure, but could you make it quick?" I asked. "It's 4:15 and I really have to be somewhere tonight." I was doing my best to remain calm but Sam needed to light a fire under his ass. His mom had thanked me enough by sending me brownies and flowers every chance she'd gotten. She'd even said that she has a new found respect for me ... whatever that meant.

Sam smiled shyly at me and he was blushing. Something made me go into his mind and I could see that he was imagining us having sex but it wasn't really us. We were … seals? We were seals? Why would anyone want to be a seal? And then I saw it.

Oh God.

Even though I was grossed out by what I'd seen, I smiled at Sam and he returned the smile.

"I've never really thanked you for saving my life. There have been some grumblings that you used a faery jewel to save me. I didn't know that you'd had such a gift but to know that you did and you used it to save me makes me feel as if I matter. As if I'm an important part of your life." He briefly looked down at his hands before looking up at me. "You could've used that jewel to keep Eric from marrying Freyda but instead you used it to save me. Is it true that the jewel is meant to be used as a token of love?"

"Yeah," I said as I nodded.

"Wow," he said. "Thank you for using it to save my life."

I reached across the desk and placed my hand atop his. "There's no reason to thank me, Sam. I did it because I can't imagine living in a world without you in it. I love you." I gave his hand a final squeeze before releasing it and standing up.

Before I could turn around to leave, Sam was on my side of his desk and had me wrapped in his arms. Before I know what was happening, he was kissing me. Sam Merlotte was kissing me and it was sloppy seal like kiss!

And I didn't like it.

I pushed him away from me and let him see the startled and displeased look on my face. I used the back of my hand to wipe the remnants of the kiss from my mouth. "What are you doing, Sam?"

He had the audacity to look surprised at my reaction. "You saved my life because you love me. Eric came by here to see me last night and he said that you are no longer his. He said that he was letting you go because you love me. He said that you used the jewel on me because I am who you are supposed to be with for the rest of your life. We are supposed to have a family and grow old together. And if he believes it, then it has to be true." He placed his hands on my arms and said, "You saved my life because you couldn't imagine living in a world without me in it. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say that? You love me." Throwing his arms out at his side, he continued on. "Why else would you save me over, Eric?"

With a confused look on my face, I said, "I saw you get murdered. I used the jewel because I had to. I couldn't let you die. You are my friend, Sam. You're my friend. I don't love you like that. I don't see you in that way. Okay, maybe we shared a moment when I'd broken up with Bill but that was so long ago. Neither of us ever acted on that moment. You never gave me any inclination that you wanted to be with me. I've moved on." Shaking my head, I said, "I don't love you like that."

Sam's happy expression slowly vanished from view. Now he looked embarrassed. He stared at me and said, "Eric said that it was over between you two. He said that he doesn't want to be with you anymore."

I closed my eyes and shook my head no. I looked Sam in the eyes and said, "He didn't mean that. He was only saying that to push me away. I know him. He didn't mean it but that doesn't matter. If I've misled you, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to do that to you. Jannalynne killed you. I did what I had to do. I couldn't let you die. If I chose you over Eric, I'd never love you the way that you deserve to be loved." With my hand placed over my heart, I said, "I belong to Eric. I've always belonged to Eric. I always will."

For the first time in a very long; especially when it comes to me anything dealing with me and Eric, a look of resolve appeared on Sam's face. He nodded his head as he looked at the wall behind me. Listening in on his thoughts, he'd finally come to realize that there will never be anything between me and him. He was never going to make 'seal' love to me or any other kind of love for that matter. He was never going to hear me say that I love him the way that he wants me to love him. We're never going to be anymore than friends.

He walked back to the other side of his desk and sat down. He finally looked at me and said, "Thank you for saving my life and being my friend."

I smiled at him and said, "Anytime, Sam."

As I turned to leave he said, "You know that Felipe and Freyda will be at Fangtasia when you get there. Tonight is the night that he signs the contracts and Felipe will be the one to make sure that you hand Eric the ceremonial knife. He'll then belong to Freyda if you don't claim what belongs to you." He leaned onto his desk, using his elbows as props and said, "If you want him, go and claim him."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Do you mean that?"

He nodded and said, "I do. I don't want you to have to settle. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy, cher."

I sighed happily and blew a kiss to my friend. "Thank you, my friend."

I turned quickly and ran from Sam's office and to my car. I had less than four hours to get ready. I had less than four hours to make sure that my plan works out perfectly. I had less than four hours to make sure that Eric knows exactly what he means to me.

"Here I come, Eric," I said as I hopped into my car and sped along home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I want to thank you all for reading. I really hope that you like where this is going. I really am going to try and get this entire story posted today. I hope that you enjoy.**

I admired myself in the mirror and I was mighty pleased with the results. My hair was curled perfectly … well as perfectly as I could get it. The little white dress with the red flowers fit me just as it did when I'd worn it to meet Eric the first time … thirty-six short months ago. I applied a little lip gloss and a spritz of Obsession and I was ready to go.

As I drove to Fangtasia, I began to think of the past two weeks. I know that Eric may not want to hear anything that I have to say but he's not going to be given too much of a choice. Hell, I know that he doesn't want to hear from me. Since his visit last night, he hasn't returned a call or a text. As a matter of fact, neither has Pam. When I couldn't reach Eric, I tried his roadie. I should've known that she wouldn't want to speak to me but I had to at least try. The only one that's been creeping around is Bill and I'm not at all interested in seeing or speaking to him.

What Sam told me tonight is no secret. I already knew. Eric had told me what was going to be happening tonight and so did overly anxious Bill Compton. Whenever he came by for a visit, Bill made it his mission to tell me that Eric's going to marry Freyda and the bastard tells me every chance that he gets. He tells me time and time again that he doesn't want to see me get hurt but his actions tell me something completely different. And I'd told him as much.

"My feelings are the last of your concern, Bill. If you cared about whether or not I'd get hurt, you wouldn't be so willing to tell me about the private meetings that Eric has had to have with Freyda. You have the nerve to try and use it to make a move on me, Bill," I said. "I've seen how you've been looking at me. Trying to touch me. And I'm not having any of it. We are done so stop pretending. You don't care about me or my feelings but it's okay. I don't care."

He stood close to me and said, "But I do. I've always loved you, Sookie. I never knew love until you." He reached up to touch my face and I smacked his hand out of the way. A flicker of surprise passed through his eyes but he said nothing. So I decided to fill the silence.

"I appreciate all that you've even done for me," I said with a smile. "I appreciate that you don't want to hurt my feelings by repeatedly telling me that Eric wants Freyda and not me. You are the best friend that I've ever had." That comment was laced with sarcasm. I hope that he caught it. "And since we're done here, I rescind your invitation."

With his eyes as wide as his mouth, he sailed backwards out of the already magically opened front door. He remained on my porch and stared at me. "Why would you do that to me? I'm your only true friend. I'm all that you've got in the vampire community. Eric has all but turned his back on you. He's probably fucking his soon to be bride as we speak."

My breath caught in my throat. I closed my eyes and breathed calmly to keep the tears at bay. I wasn't going to give that heartless piece of shit the satisfaction of seeing me cry. After a moment, I opened my eyes and stared at him. Finally able to speak, I said, "My friend. With friends like you, I'd rather be alone. Goodbye, Bill. It's been real." I saluted him and slammed the door in his face.

"Sookie," he called out.

I answered him by turning off the front porch light as well as the living room light. I proceeded to go to my bathroom and shower. That's when I cried. The very idea of Eric fucking that vampire bitch pained my heart. And now as I drive to Fangtasia, I keep thinking that I'm going to go into his office and he's going to have her bent over his desk.

"Thanks, Bill, you dickwad," I mumbled as I sped along.

Within minutes, I was at the bar. I parked my car next to Pam's minivan and found that I couldn't get out. All of that speeding and I couldn't get out of the car. What are the chances? Needless to say, I knew why I couldn't get out. I was afraid. I didn't know what to expect. They may make me leave as soon as the divorce is finalized. Eric's vampires may even attack me after what I'd done to him; after the way I've hurt him. I rested my head against the steering wheel and closed my eyes. I've never felt this anxious before in my life. Not when René tried to kill me or when Steve Newlin held me hostage. I wasn't afraid when I was staked at Josephine's bar. The amnesiac vampire that I picked up from the side of the road; that didn't even scare me. None of what I've been through scared me as much as what I'm about to do.

Wait.

I'm not scared. I'm terrified.

With my head still resting against the steering wheel, I said, "You can do this, Sookie Stackhouse. You've done things a lot harder than this. Go in there and claim your vampire. Speak your peace. Do what you have to do." I then lifted my head from the steering wheel and nodded with conviction and determination. I'd readied myself to get out of the car but before I could do it, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I looked to my left and there Pam is looking at me smiling. "Did I scare you?"

With my hand on my chest, I looked at her and laughed through my fear. I rolled down the window and asked, "What in the hell do you think? You scared the hell out of me, Pam. Why do you do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "If I am to be honest, it amuses me." A few minutes later, she said, "I'm glad that you're here. I was on my way to pick you up."

Hey, she doesn't hate me after all. "Really?" I asked. "I'm glad. I thought that you hated me."

Pam cocked her head to the side. "I do hate you. I was coming to pick you. Eric wanted to make sure that you would be here. Tonight is the night that you have to end the marriage."

I didn't like that at all. I especially didn't like the look on Pam's face. She may hate me but I could tell that she didn't want to hurt me. Whispering, I asked, "He hasn't changed his mind?"

She reached into my car and placed her cold, hard hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, my friend. I am truly sorry but it is over."

I was so glad that Bill wasn't here to see me cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I'm doing my best to post the complete story today. I hope that you enjoy.**

 **The story idea belongs to me but the characters belong to Ms. Harris.**

* * *

Before going into the bar, Pam and I stood out front. She glared at me for a moment before she spoke to me. "You hurt him. You've made a fool of him. Vampires the world over are calling him a weakling because of you and your actions. You chose a fucking shifter over your husband. A _fucking_ shifter," she hissed. "After all that Eric has done for you, how could you do that to him?"

I shook my head no. "You don't understand, Pam. That's not what I did. I didn't choose Sam over Eric. I'd never do that. I love him."

From the look in her eyes, she didn't believe me. "You speak such easy words, my friend. Your actions speak volumes. Did you know that Eric has been working his ass off to stop this marriage from happening? Since the night his maker came into town and ruined his life, he's been doing everything in his power to keep you and you have betrayed him. Using that magical jewel on Sam was so much more important than keeping Eric from becoming a slave once again." Bloody tears pooled in her eyes. "He will be a slave, Sookie, and it's all because of you."

With sadness in her eyes, Pam said, "He's signed away two hundred years of his freedom for you. He can have no more contact with me while he's Freyda's consort. No vampire in the area can be around you because of Eric. He's signed away his very freedom for you. You will be safe now. You won't have to worry over any vampire coming for you or feeding from you. You will be free to live your life without worries because Eric has given his away for you."

My heart shattered. My soul was broken. "I'm sorry. I never would've asked Eric to do that for me. I would've never wanted him to do that."

Pam did a very human thing and sighed. "That's the difference between you and Eric. You wouldn't have to ask him. Unlike you, he's always thinking of how to make things better and easier for you. He has always put you and your needs first; even before you were his but not you. You leave him hanging and without a net if he should so happen to fall. So, my friend," she said. "Those are the differences between you and Eric. He's always thinking of you. Loving you."

She doesn't understand. I had to make her understand that things aren't as they seem. "Pam, you have to listen to me. I have a …"

I guess she didn't want to understand. She'd cut me off. She'd raised her hand and said, "It's done. When we go inside, you will see Felipe, Freyda, Russell, and Stan. You will see that there are two vampires from each territory and they are the underlings of their masters. Each of them will be witness to what is to take place tonight. Russell and Stan are Sweden … if you will. They are here to report back to the council everything that will happen."

Knowing not to speak, I nodded.

She dabbed at her eyes and fluffed her hair. She looked at me and said, "Felipe has the ceremonial knife. He's going to give it to you and you will give the knife to Eric. Once that's done, your marriage to him will be over. You will then be free thanks to the many sacrifices that my master has provided. You won't have to deny that you are Eric's wife ever again."

And I've always done that. I regret it. I think that I denied him because he went about it in a backhanded manner in making me his wife. I would have rather that he'd asked me. I feel that I would've said yes but now we'll never know. It angered me that he took my choices away from me. Just as Bill had done, Eric had made an important decision for me. "All I wanted was a choice, Pam." I looked her in her eyes as I spoke. "I love Eric. I've never denied loving him. I questioned it because of the bond but when it was broken, I realized that I loved him on my own. He wasn't influencing me to love him. It was what I wanted. Since meeting vampires, I was never given a chance to make any choices. That was all that I wanted."

I'd hoped that she'd understand but from the look on her face she didn't get it. "You confuse me, Sookie. Bill and Sam have never done for you as Eric has. They didn't give you choices but their treatment of you was okay because they were your _friends_ but no matter what Eric has done for you, you complain that he's overstepped his boundaries. He's being highhanded. He didn't give you choices but the one time that you are allowed to choose, you chose another over the vampire that has loved you completely and unconditionally. You had the ultimate choice in the palm of your hand and you used it on Sam." She cocked her head to the side as if she was studying me and said, "You had the perfect chance to make the right choice but you didn't do that. You don't make good choices, Sookie."

I could feel myself beginning to cry but I didn't get a chance to start. Pam stopped me. "Cut that shit out, Sookie. There's no point in crying. As I've said, it's done. Pretty soon, it'll be over but listen to me. You will not go in there crying or whimpering like a lost puppy. I will not have it. That is not you. Walk in there with your head held high and your back straight. You will do what needs to be done."

I nodded at Pam with my head held high and my back was straight. Pam is right. I couldn't walk into that bar with my eyes all swollen and nose looking as if someone had punched me in it. I needed to be who I've always been … sassy mouthed and headstrong Sookie Stackhouse. "Okay," I said. "I'm ready."

As I took a step forward, Pam stopped me. "I want to say something else to you."

I looked at her and said, "Okay."

"I may hate you at the moment but I want to tell you that I am grateful to have met you. For awhile, you made my maker a very happy and satisfied vampire and for that I thank you. I want to thank you for considering me a friend." Pam gave me a slight head nod and that was that.

Smiling at her, I said, "I feel the same way. I will miss you, Pam."

She frowned and asked, "Is that all that I get after I've stood here and poured my heart out to you? Fucking semi-human," she mumbled.

She walked ahead of me and I hugged her from the back. I rested my head on her and laughed. She chuckled and patted my hand. "I love you, Pam. I really do and no matter what happens, you will always be my friend."

She nodded and said, "Now get off of me, you fucking pervert. We have to get inside. We have less than five minutes to get inside."

I released her and smoothed down the front of my dress. "I'm ready."

That's when Pam reached for the door knob and turned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **My story.**

 **Ms. Harris' characters.**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

When Pam and I walked into the bar, all eyes were on me. I expected everyone to be in Eric's office but that wouldn't have made much sense. There are eleven us and there wouldn't have been enough room. Anyway, everything was set up just perfectly for a vampire/human divorce. There was a table placed strategically in the middle of the floor. The ceremonial knife was place directly in the middle of the table and it was wrapped in a burgundy, velvet cloth. My future ex-husband was standing behind the table.

Before I could speak to him, Felipe was standing in front of me. "Good evening, Ms. Stackhouse," he said. "If you don't mind me saying, you are looking quite beautiful this evening. That dress becomes you."

I curtsied to him and said, "Thank you. I thought that the dress would be befitting for this evening." I glanced quickly at Eric before looking away. Speaking to Felipe, I said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, your highness. You're looking well. Your cape is quite stunning. I love the rhinestones."

He smiled beautifully at me. "I find them to be quite stunning as well. The rhinestones look quite magnificent against the black velvet material." He ran is hands over his cape as he smiled lovingly at it.

Okay.

Russell and Stan followed suit with the flattery. They both complimented me on my appearance. Russell glanced at me ever so slightly and turned away. I figured as much. I'm not exactly his type but Stan; he looked at me over the top of his glasses. He looked as if he was studying me.

 _She looks as if she hasn't a care in the world though her heart is breaking. That is something that she and the Northman have in common._

My eyes almost betrayed me as I read Stan's thoughts. A huge smile spread across my face as I looked at him. He then frowned at me. It was almost as if he knew that I'd read his mind. I decided to do what I had to do. "Hi, your majesty," I said as I curtsied to him. "It's so good to see you. It has been quite some time since I've had the pleasure of being in your company."

He nodded as the furrow in his brow vanished. "It has been quite awhile," he replied. "I never thanked you for what you did for me and those in my retinue. You and my telepath saved many lives that day. Thank you, Ms. Stackhouse."

I gave him a slight nod and said, "It was my pleasure."

"Since we've gotten all of that out of the way," Freyda interrupted. "I'm glad that you are here, Sookie. We couldn't get the marriage between you and my Viking ended if you weren't here. So, can we get this started?"

I sighed and looked around the room and said, "No sense in beating around the bush."

Russell laughed. "Charming, isn't she?" he asked as he clapped his hands in front of him. "It's never dull when, Ms. Stackhouse is around."

Pam then sailed past me and took her place next to Eric. That's when I finally looked at him. There stood _my_ Viking. The entire time I was exchanging pleasantries with the others, I could feel him staring at me. If truth be known, I wanted to be the one standing at his side. I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around him and hold him to me. I wanted to caress his head and tell him that I love him. I've always loved him. I wanted to tell him that he's all that's ever mattered. Nothing else matters but him. But I didn't do that. I remained where I stood and looked at him.

"Hi, Eric," I whispered.

He nodded at me.

"I came by to visit you last night but I was turned away," I said.

He only looked at me.

"I've been calling you. I even went to your house last night but there were vampires there too. They sent me away. They told me that I wasn't welcomed there."

Still, he stared at me.

"Did you get any of my messages?"

He didn't answer me.

"Give me your phone," Freyda ordered.

Without pause, Eric handed Freyda his phone. She looked through it. She then looked up at me and smiled before handing the phone back to Eric. "There are no messages, Sookie. Just as he's been ordered to do, you have been deleted from his phone. Pretty soon, you will be deleted from his life. Once this marriage is over, you will never have to send him another call or message again."

"Eric," I said as I ignored her. "Talk to me. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

He said nothing.

His silence didn't sway me one bit. I'd do all of the talking. I had a lot to say. At least he'd have no choice but to listen to me. He couldn't leave. "I guess you've been busy," I mumbled.

Getting up from her seat, Freyda walked over to stand at Eric's side. At one time, that's where I stood … at his side. She wrapped her bony arm around his muscular arm and looked up and into his eyes. "You are right in that," she said. "He's been very busy. We've been spending time with each other … getting to know each other."

I flinched as I swallowed my heart. "That's good to know," I replied barely above a whisper. "Eric," I began as I took a step forward. "May I speak with you in private?"

"No," Felipe answered. "There will be no private talks between you and Eric. Whatever you have to say to him, you can say in front of us. You have a history of being a little sneaky, Ms. Stackhouse. I can't trust you to leave the room with him."

I turned to Felipe and said, "I understand, your highness. Forgive me for thinking that Eric had even a semblance of free thinking; my mistake. I meant no harm." I gave him a bow in order to cover up my sarcastic answer.

Felipe crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knee and nodded. "You are forgiven."

Idiot.

I turned to look at Eric. I stared him right in his eyes and smiled.

Here goes everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I'm getting there. It's almost over.**

 **Three more chapters.**

 **The story is mine.**

 **The characters are hers.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Taking a step forward, I said, "I know that you hate me and I don't blame you after what I've done. After what you think I've done," I corrected. "I would never purposely hurt you. You know that. You know me better than anyone. You know me, Eric."

Freyda cackled. "After what he 'thinks' you've done?" she laughed. "You've made a _fool_ of him. You put a _shifter_ before your husband. The supe world is talking about how you've betrayed him." She began to run her hand up and down Eric's arm. I noticed how he'd stiffened but he didn't stop her. I could only guess that he couldn't. "At least he knows where he stands with you."

I glared at her and said, "I'm speaking to my husband, if you don't mind. When I say your name, you'll know when I'm speaking to you because I will say Freyda. And since I didn't say Freyda, I wasn't speaking to you. Now, until that happens, be quiet. This doesn't concern you."

She blurred from around the table and stood in front of me. "You can't speak to me like that. I am a queen, you fucking fang banging slut. Speak to me like that again and I will …"

"Do nothing," I said. "In Oklahoma you are a queen. You're in Louisiana with my vampire king. You have no power here. He has allowed me to have my say and I will have my say … with Eric. Not you." I then turned to Felipe and asked, "Is that not correct, your highness?"

Russell guffawed.

Stan ducked his head just a bit in order to hide his smile.

Pam chuckled loudly.

Eric stood a little taller but said nothing.

Felipe nodded his head and said, "You are correct, Ms. Stackhouse.

Inhaling deeply, I said, "Thank you for allowing me this time to speak with Eric. You have no idea how much this means to me, my king. I am so grateful."

"I'm sure that you are," Felipe replied. "Freyda, Sookie is a subject in my kingdom and she is under my rule and my protection. I have given her a chance to speak and she will be afforded that chance. And as she has so eloquently pointed out, you are but a guest in my area which means that you will abide by my rules while you are here. Is that not fair?"

Freyda glared at Felipe. I could tell that there was more that she wanted to say but she held her tongue. She probably figured that there's no point in rocking the boat. There was still enough time for Felipe to deny the contract. "It is fair," she finally said.

"Now take your seat and let Ms. Stackhouse have her say," he ordered. Felipe pointed Freyda to her seat and smiled as she walked to where she needed to remain.

Once she was seated, he looked at me and said, "You may continue."

"Thank you," I repeated. I then moved closer to Eric and stared into his eyes. "It was never my intention to shame you or betray you. I would never want you to be ridiculed by your equals or your underlings. I would never purposely do that to you. And as far as the cluveil dor goes, it meant nothing to me. That's why I was so quick to use it to save Sam.

"When I saved Sam, it had nothing to do with me being in love with him. I love him as a friend but I'm not in love with him. I've never been in love with him." Shrugging my shoulders, I said, "I don't see Sam in that way. The only reason I save him is because I saw him die. I've known him for years and I saw him die. I was devastated. He's my friend."

Eric looked as is if he had something to say but he looked to Felipe before he did. Felipe gave him a quick nod and I finally got to hear Eric speak.

"And I'm your husband," he retorted.

Taking another step closer to the table, I said, "Yes, you are. And I'm sorry that I never acknowledged it. You are my husband. Here," I said as I pointed to my heart. "Tonight shouldn't be the first time that you are hearing me acknowledge that you are my husband. I should've announced it to the world and I should've done it with pride. I should've shouted it from the rafters and I'm so sorry that I didn't do that."

"Why?" he asked me.

I knew what he was asking me without him having to say it; the bond, the cluveil dor, and the denials. I had answers for all of it.

I took another step towards him. "Because we're fighters, Eric," I answered. "We've never relied on magic to get us out of a jam. We _fight_! We don't give up. We've _never_ given up and I _still_ haven't given up. I am going to fight for you no matter where you are. I am not going to let go of you so easily. I'm not giving up on you. You gave up on me. You quit speaking to me. You quit returning my calls. It wasn't me. It was you."

I glanced over my shoulders as I heard the vampires shifting behind me. I can only assume that they've never heard a human be so vocal with a vampire before tonight. I guess I've surprised them too.

Pam cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She was smiling at me and from that simple smile; I could tell that she was proud of me.

"It's been two _fucking_ weeks, Eric, and until last night, I'd heard nothing from you. Not one message, not one word," I said. "Not _one_. I've been sitting at home thinking of what I could do to keep you as my husband and you've been 'getting to know' your bride to be? I've been waiting on you!" I yelled. I took another step forward and poked him in his chest and said, "You!"

With nothing but the table separating us, I said, "You were going to divorce me tonight and never speak to me again. You had the gall to tell Sam that he could have me. You were going to give me away as if I was nothing to you; like we were nothing. Do you know how that made me feel?" After a second's thought, I said, "I guess that's partly my fault. I can't blame it all on you. I fought you every step of the way. From the very beginning of our relationship, I've been fighting you."

Before I could go any further, I was interrupted. Felipe said, "If I may."

"Please," I replied as I turned to face him.

"Why did you feel the need to be so … independent, so defiant when it came to your husband? Why were you so adverse to the idea of being with him? Being his wife … sharing the bond; for him to have bonded to you, proves that he loves you. A vampire as old as Eric doesn't take blood bonds lightly. Vampires as old as Eric are usually very selfish with their blood. They don't share it willingly. It's more than obvious that he had some type of ... feelings for you. Why would disregard him in such a way?"

"I was prideful," I said to the king. "I've never been used to anyone other than Gran wanting to take care of me. I'm not used to someone loving me like that. I've never known such intensity in my life and it scared me." I chuckled as I looked at Felipe. "Something told me that it wouldn't last. I would ruin it. I couldn't shake that voice out of my head. I didn't want to listen it but I did. I did it because I was afraid."

Russell then decided that he had something to say. "Why? You're brave for a semi-human. I'm over 3,000 years old and I've never met another like you. You fear very little. You've always been a fighter, a protector. You were willing to be staked for a vampire that you did not know but you fear the love of your vampire. Please, help us to understand what you mean because I am at a loss."

Though I didn't want to, I began to cry. Silent tears began to fall from my eyes. "Love is scary, Russell. It consumes you." I then turned to Eric and said, "I breathe you. Your face is burned in my memory. I see only you. When you're awake, I want to be with you the entire night. And because we couldn't share our entire day with each other, I seized every moment when I'm with you … every single moment."

Something flickered in Eric's eyes. He glanced down at Pam as she looked up at him. The looks that they gave each other scared me so I kept right on talking.

"When we were bonded, I'd wake up needing you. I'd go to bed needing you. I'd assumed that you were making me feel those things and all the while, it was me. I'd never needed anyone like that and to know that I'm going to lose you to her terrifies me to no end. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because it's you," I said. "I don't want to be without you. Nothing really matters to me without you. Do you know what it does to me know that you are going to be with her?" I pointed at Freyda as I asked that heart wrenching question.

"I can't stand the idea of her touching you, pretending to love you," I whimpered. "You fucking her sickens me. I hate her. I am the one that should be standing at your side. She will never love you as I do. No one will ever love you as I do. I've never loved anyone as I've love you."

Reaching across the table and taking his hands into mine, I said, "I always believed that our love was supposed to be simple and easy. I'd never prepared myself for what you threw at me. What we have, I never had with Bill or Quinn. I would never have that with Sam." Gripping his hands, I said, "It's always been you and you are not leaving me without a fight. I'm not going to give you to her. I refuse to."

I glanced at Freyda over my shoulder and turned my nose up at her. "Bitch," I mumbled before looking at Eric. "She doesn't deserve you. She hasn't earned you. I have. I have fought for you. I am yours. I'll always be yours … if you'll have me."

Please let him have me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Story is mine.**

 **Characters are hers.  
**

 **I hope that you all are enjoying.**

 **Only two more chapters left. Can you guess what's going to happen before we get to the end?**

 **I hope not!**

 **Oh, and I've corrected my mistake in chapter 4 about the 13 years. My bad.**

* * *

Eric's thumbs began to caress the backs of my hands. I could tell nothing by looking into his eyes or at his face. He was as emotionless as he usually is. At that very moment, I wished so much that Amelia and I hadn't broken the bond. If I could feel what he's feeling, I'd at least have an idea of what's going on with him. I wish that I knew what was going on with him.

"Release him," Felipe ordered as he walked over to where we were.

"Okay," I said as I let Eric's hands fall from mine.

"And I'm sorry, Ms. Stackhouse," he began. "You can't have him and he can't have you. Just before you arrived, he signed the contract. I am not going to deny Freyda what she wants and what she wants is Eric. His maker signed the contract and I have and will honor it." He then laughed. "I doubt that Eric would want you even if he could have you. After what you'd done to him, he'd be a fool to take you back."

"No, he wouldn't," I replied. "I love him. I would keep him safe. I would protect Eric with my life. Please reconsider what you're doing. Give us a chance. Give me a chance to prove that I deserve him."

Freyda stood up from her seat and once again, she walked back to where Eric was standing and once again, she wrapped her bony arms around his muscular one. "The contract stands. Eric is mine."

"Eric?" I whispered. He just stood there. I hated to see him like that. He is not a fucking statue. He is not a slave. They have no right to take away his voice.

Felipe picked the dagger up from the table and began to unwrap it as he started to speak. "Eric has no say so. He has no rights. He no longer has a voice. As soon as they are married, he will belong to the queen for two hundred years. So, my dear, Ms. Stackhouse, Eric is not up for grabs anymore. He no longer belongs to himself. He belongs to Freyda." He was holding the now unwrapped dagger in his hand.

Freyda looked at me and smiled. She trailed her bony fingers up and down Eric's arm; caressing him as if he was her pet, treating him as if he doesn't matter when he's all that matters. Nothing in this life matters other than Eric.

"Eric is not a slave," I said. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. He has done so many wonderful and selfless things for others. You don't have to treat him as if he's a Renfield. He not some mindless drone … some mindless minion that can't think for himself; give him a chance to prove that he can be trusted without taking away his freedoms." I looked at Eric and said, "You'll destroy him if you take away his choices. I'll do whatever you say," I said to Freyda. "I will give him that dagger and I will never see him again if you'd just not take away his freedoms. You take away his freedom, there is no Eric. The Viking that you admired so much will be gone."

Tears began to sting my eyes. My vision began to blur over and I had to lean onto the table in order to support weight. With my head down, I said, "Please, throw away that contract and let him be free. Let him marry you without the constraints. He will remain loyal and true." I then looked up at Eric. This time I let him see my crying face, snot and all, and said, "He has honor and he has dignity. Don't take those characteristics away from him. You can't own him. He's a person. He matters. He's all that matters."

Felipe and Freyda began to laugh. "No, he's not," Freyda said. "He's my consort. My property. I can do whatever I wish to do with him. If I tell him right now to lick the soles of my fucking shoe after I dance around in pig shit, he will do it. So, Ms. Stackhouse, I do own him." She had a smug and triumphant look on her face. She looked as if she'd accomplished the world's greatest feat and she'd done nothing.

Tears fell in steady stream until Pam blurred away to the bar and back again and handed me a tissue.

"Thank you," I said as I took it from her and proceeded to clean my face and after I was done, I just stood there and waited for the world to fall down around me.

Felipe stared at me. He had a look of pity on his face and I'd hoped that he would take what I'd said into consideration. Needless to say, he didn't. He offered me the dagger and said, "The contract that his maker signed stands and you will give him the dagger."

And then all of a sudden, I began laugh. I couldn't stop laughing. I looked at the faces of the vampires and laughed. I'd laughed so much that I'd doubled over because of the pain in my sides. I could feel all of the watching me and I didn't care. They didn't know whether I'd gone mad or … if I'd gone doubly mad. Let them watch. Let them wonder. I'd solved the problems of my and Eric's world.

Freyda was the first one to speak. "What is wrong with you? Why do you laugh? Have you gone mad?"

I stood upright and looked at her. Still laughing I said, "I'm laughing at you."

"I amuse you?" she asked as she walked from around the table.

I nodded and said, "Yeah. You do. I've finally figured it out. I don't know why it's taken me so long to figure it out but I've figured it out."

Pam and Eric looked at each other. Felipe looked at me and a whisper of a smile was on his face. Russell and Stan looked at each. Russell looked at me and asked, "What have you figured out, Ms. Stackhouse?"

"How she got Eric," I answered. "You found Appius because of Bill's program. I wouldn't be afraid to say that Bill gave it to you so that you could find him. You found him by using Bill's program."

"So?" Freyda replied. "What does that matter? I wanted Eric and I did what I did to get what I wanted."

"And that's sad," I said. "You couldn't get him on your own? You had to call his maker? You're an attractive woman. I would think that you would've been able to use your feminine wiles to tame the Viking." Shrugging my shoulders, I said, "I guess not. Couldn't you have at least wooed him? Sent him some flowers or at least taken him to one of those exotic blood bars? Or did you figure that would be pointless too? Talking to his maker is the only way that you could get him away from me because he was just as much mine as I was his. His maker had to force him to be with you. I guess being a vampire queen doesn't quite work out for you. You can't use your status to get you what you want."

Russell guffawed loudly.

Stan shushed him. "Cut it out, Russell."

Freyda's body stiffened. She then dropped fang on me and said to Felipe, "Give her the dagger so that they can end this sham of a marriage before I fucking kill her."

Russell hurriedly said, "Don't do that. You can't kill her. She's my most favorite human and I always have fun when Ms. Stackhouse is around. This is the most fun I've had in a very long time. I find Ms. Stackhouse to be quite amusing and entertaining."

Stan agreed. "There's never a dull moment when she's around."

I turned to Russell and Stan and said, "Thank you."

"Never," Felipe agreed as he tried to hand the dagger to me. "She's always entertaining us in some form or fashion. Now, here. Take it."

I stood there and looked at it. "I don't want it," I said as I shook my head no. "Don't make me take it."

He then shoved the dagger into my space.

I clasped my hands behind my back and said, "No. Please don't make me take it."

My plea fell upon deaf ears. Felipe grabbed my hand and placed the dagger in it. "It's over, Ms. Stackhouse. Eric has agreed to move on. You need to move on. There's a human life awaiting you. A life with a family and daylight hours. A life of freedom and joy. You don't want to live a vampire's life." His eyes softened. "There's a light in you, Ms. Stackhouse. Don't let our kind snuff it out. Live your life with the shifter and live as you should. Let this life go." He wrapped my fingers around the dagger and patted my hand before he walked back to his seat.

He did pity me but not enough to give me what I want.

I looked at Freyda and said, "I will do as my king as ordered me to do but not before I tell you what I think of you and your contract. I had Eric because he wanted me. I didn't have to contractually make him mine. He loves me and you want to take it away because you couldn't get him on your own. You have taken him away from me. You couldn't take him in a fair fight. You cheated because you knew that you could have him no other way."

A scary smile appeared on Freyda's face.

Very scary. So scary that I decided to take a step back away from her.

"Keep it up, human. You will regret it," she warned me.

"Regrets are all that know now," I said. "But no matter what happens, he'll always be mine even while he's with you."

Freyda's eyes were now as red as her hair. Her fangs soon snapped into place. "Give him the fucking dagger or I will drain of every drop of your blood."

I laughed and shook my head. "No, you won't. You're a coward and a cheat. You'll never attack me. You'll get one of your henchmen over there to do what you're too scared to do on your own. You don't scare me. You're nothing. You're weak and I pity you. You're a husband stealing, vampire tramp. I take solace in knowing that he'll never love you. He'll never make love to you. He'll only ever fuck you. You'll never get from him what you want." Stepping in closer to her, I said, "Never."

And before I knew it, she'd slapped me halfway across the room. I landed on my ass and she landed on top of me. Her fangs were down and they were thisclose to my throat. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

And before I knew it, her fangs had pierced my skin.

I have to tell you, the pain that I was feeling was never a part of my plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Here we go.**

 **The next to the last chapter.**

 **I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

As her fangs pierced my throat, the dagger that I'd held onto as tightly as possible, was piercing her cold, dead heart. And just as quickly as it began, it was over. The former queen of Oklahoma had exploded all over my pretty dress and the bites that she's so willingly gave to me; thus healing me instantly. Anyway, my dress was disgusting. It was now completely ruined. I knew that no amount of washing was going to get Freyda's remains from being embedded in the threads.

Felipe screamed, "No!"

Her henchmen began to approach me. They never made it. Eric blurred to where they were and when he did, I heard two loud pops. I knew that they were dead. I wiped the blood and guts from my face as I stood up; flinging blood and guts from arms and wiping them from the front of my dress. I kicked her shoes to the left of me and dress was balled up at the right of me.

"She ruins everything," I said. "Fucking bitch."

Russell stood in front of me and that asshole was smiling. "I should've known that this would happen. You've killed another vampire. How many does that make, Ms. Stackhouse … ten, twenty?"

I shrugged my shoulders and I pulled pieces of Freyda out of my hair. "I'm not exactly sure. It could be thirty."

Russell really began to laugh then. He shook his head as he looked at Stan. "Didn't I tell you that it's always entertaining when Ms. Stackhouse is around?"

Stan has slinked his way to where I was and stood extremely close to me and inhaled. His fangs snapped into place. "You are right, Russell." He let his fingers trail over my arm and said, "Doesn't she smell absolutely divine?" He then leaned forward and licked some of Freyda's blood from my face.

Ewww

He closed his eyes and moaned. "I can taste all of you, Ms. Stackhouse," he said. His eyes then popped open. "I can taste every inch of you. Are you free tonight?" He began to fidget with the front of his pants.

No.

Not going to happen.

"Not really," I replied. "But thanks for the offer?"

"Such a pity," he said as he licked me one more time before backing away from me.

I took that moment to look at Eric and I could see that he didn't like what Stan had done to me. It tickled me pink to know that he was jealous and that he still wants me. I wanted to tell him that I knew it but I held my tongue.

"Stan," Russell said. "I know that you would love to partake in the wares that Ms. Stackhouse has to offer but we must go. We have to meet with the council and let them know what has transpired here this evening."

Still eyeballing me, Stan said, "You are right. I think that we should be going. I don't believe that the Northman is willing to share his wife with me."

I smiled nervously at Stan as his lecherous eyes traveled over my body. That's when Felipe spoke up.

"You're not going anywhere," he exclaimed. "She just killed a queen; the queen of fucking Oklahoma. A human has killed her. We can't let her get away with this."

Russell and Stan just looked at each other. They looked as if they didn't know what Felipe was upset about or why. So, Pam decided to speak up.

"If I may," she began. "I'm assuming that they are going to report back to the council that Freyda attacked Sookie before she could hand Eric the dagger. Freyda committed a blood offense when she bit into the Sheriff's wife before the divorce was finalized. She didn't kill the queen out of malice. She was voicing her opinion; which you allowed her to do. She was within her right to protect herself. Am I not correct?" she asked.

"You are," the vampire kings answered simultaneously.

Pam then shrugged her shoulders and said, "So that's it. It's over."

Felipe still looked lost. I almost giggled. I'd never seen a vampire, outside of Bubba, look so simple.

Eric then decided to speak up. "She was attacked by the queen in front of you, my liege. Russell and Stan heard you confirm that Sookie is still under your protection. She will suffer no punishment for protecting herself and you, my king, have obtained another territory and you didn't have to do anything in order to get it. You now have more territories than any vampire in existence."

Felipe's posture suddenly changed. He didn't seem to be so concerned with Freyda's sudden death at the hands of a mere human anymore. He looked as if he was rather ecstatic about it. "The most territories," he repeated. "I have become quite rich, haven't I?" he asked no one in particular. He looked at the clock on the wall and nodded. "In less than two hours, I have claimed another territory. I've always wanted Oklahoma. There's a lot of potential there. That could be a prosperous state if in the right hands," he said as he looked at Eric.

"Quite," Eric said as he made his way to my side. "In your hands, I'm sure that Oklahoma will thrive beyond your wildest dreams."

"You are right," he said. He looked at Russell and Stan and said, "We must go. We need to call upon the council members as soon as possible. We need to let them know exactly what has happened. We must clear Ms. Stackhouse's name. Shall we?"

The vampires began to glide out of the bar but my high pitched "Wait!" stopped them. I ran to where they were and looked at Felipe. "What about the contract? He won't have to leave will he? Can he stay?"

Felipe looked at my bloodied clothes and body and nodded his head. "The contract is no longer valid since the queen is dead." He looked at Eric and said, "For now, he can stay. Don't leave the area. The council members may need to speak with you. Goodnight, Ms. Stackhouse and thank you." Seconds later, he, the other kings and their underlings were gone.

I looked down at my dress and said, "Well, it's really ruined. There's no amount of soaking in cold water that's going to get this blood out. I guess I'll head home and clean myself up unless there's a reason for me to stay a little longer."

Pam looked at me and then at Eric. Just as I was, she was waiting. Well, obviously we were going to have to wait all night long because he didn't say one word. He only stared at me.

Feeling awkward, I said, "I guess I'll be going."

He said nothing.

Pam turned to from Eric to me and said, "Goodnight, my friend. Be careful on the drive home."

I nodded to her and said, "I will."

When Eric said nothing, I turned to leave. And then something happened that I didn't expect. Pam hugged me; bloodied dress and body and all. She'd bloodied up her very expensive pantsuit hugging me. I'd never felt so privileged in all of my life.

"Thank you, Pam," I whispered as I returned her hug. I buried my face into her hair before kissing her cheek.

"No, thank you. You've saved us both," she said.

As soon as the hug was broken, I ran from the bar and to my car.

No one followed me.

I cried all the way home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **We have reached the end of our journey.**

 **I hope that you all have enjoyed.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **I didn't want to use the fae heritage b/c it has been used so much. I thought that I'd try something different and plausible.**

 **Anyway, I do believe that Ms. Harris could've made this happen and it would've been believable. It wouldn't be the first vamp that our girl has killed.**

 **Goodnight and I thank you once again.**

 **I am going to add something extra to the ending. Thanks, Duckbutt.**

* * *

It took almost an hour to get the remnants of Freyda out of my hair and off of my body. With a heavy heart, I threw the dress that I'd planned on keeping forever in the trash. It was the dress that I'd worn during my first meeting with Eric and Freyda ruined it. I loved that dress. I got it half priced at Tara's Togs too.

"Bitch," I said as I went into the living room to watch a little television.

I'd wrapped my naked body in my robe and my wet hair in a towel before sprawling out on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned the channels mindlessly and nothing, I mean, nothing was on. I stopped channel surfing and settled on an infomercial about some crock pot that's not really a crock pot. It was pretty cool. If I wanted to, I could cook an entire chicken as well as a bag of potatoes and onions in an hour without all that grease. I could even bake a chocolate cake in that same crock pot while the chicken and onions are cooking; with a pan that sits perfectly on top.

"Chocolate cake that tastes like chicken, potatoes, and onions," I said. "Yum."

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only midnight. My entire life was supposed to be different by now. I'm not supposed to be sitting on my couch watching a crock pot infomercial. I'm not supposed to be sitting here alone. I am supposed to be with my husband and we are supposed to be celebrating that he's free. He's not going to be a slave for the next two hundred years. He will be able to see Pam whenever he wants to see her and she won't have to go on without him. I'm supposed to be happy because we will be living as husband and wife and nothing and no one will get in our way. But I'm not. I'm sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"I guess my plan failed," I whispered.

I settled into my couch and rested my head on the pillow and looked at the spokesman as he hopped from one crock pot to the next. I was about to doze off but there was a knock at my door. I sat up quickly and just waited.

Did I really hear a knock? Maybe I didn't hear it. I'll just wait to see if it happens again.

And just like that, I heard it again.

This time I stood up from the couch and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Eric called out.

My breathing was rapid and my heart was pounding in my chest. I just knew that he could hear it. I wanted to run to the door but I couldn't move. I continued to stand there. "Who is me?"

He laughed.

Without waiting for him to answer my question, I ran to the door and flung it open. When I looked up at him, I saw him. I saw my Eric. I saw the Eric that I've always loved and will always love.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he said.

"Will you come in?" I asked as my voice trembled.

Within seconds, he was in my house and I was in his arms. His mouth crashed into mine and he kissed me for all that he was worth. I did my best to keep up but I was struggling. He didn't seem to mind one bit. He lifted me from my feet and carried me into the living room; kicking the door closed behind him. He lay me back on the couch and looked into my eyes. Everything that I needed to know was right there. I knew right then that I'd never, ever doubt him again.

Crying, I said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Me too," he said as he removed the towel from my head. He threw it behind the couch and began to run his fingers through my hair. "I love you, Sookie."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you too, Eric. I love you so much," I proclaimed.

With that said, he offered me his hand and helped me to stand from the couch. He pulled at the belt on my robe and it fell open. Soon after, I shrugged the robe from my body and let it fall around my feet. I think I'd blinked and before I knew it, Eric was standing in front me and he was naked.

He went to the couch and sat down. He patted his lap and I went to him; straddling him; without letting him enter me. We kissed so softly, so passionately. It was beautiful.

As I cradled his face in my hands, I looked into his eyes and smiled. I continued to taste him. As soon as my body began to relax, in one quick movement, I reached in between us and grabbed his hardness. He slid right inside of me.

"Ahhh," we moaned in unison as we melted into each other.

Eric opened his eyes and continued to look at me as I rode him. He was buried so deep inside of me that I could feel him all over my body. Speaking to him in a whispered voice, I said, "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I'm so sorry for denying you. I'm yours if you'll have me. If you'll have me," I repeated.

I gasped as he thrust deep inside of me.

I began to move slowly up and down onto his hardness and he then did something that he'd never done. He leaned his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes. A look of bliss appeared on his face. I began to move in short, upward thrusts. I began to extend the thrusts until I was taking all of him inside of me. That was when his hips began to move causing him to go deeper inside of me. I then increased my pace. He did the same. I began to moan when I felt him thrusting his hardness deeper inside of me. Eric then raised his head and placed his mouth to mine. His tongue began to match the thrusts as he made love to me.

I tried to go up and down on him but Eric gripped my hips and took control. Every time I had half of him out of me, he'd thrust himself back inside. He would drive his beautiful cock home at just the right time and I would scream out his name.

I held on to him as tightly as I could. I could feel my orgasm as it continued to build inside of me. My breathing was so hard and fast that I had to lean back and rest my hands on his knees. When I did, it caused my breasts to beckon for him. They were so close to his mouth; waiting for him to love them, kiss them, lick them. And he did.

"Oh, yes," I whimpered.

Eric moved his mouth to my breasts and he devoured them. His tongue rolled around my nipples as he sucked from one breast to the other. The feel of his tongue on my nipples caused me tighten around his hardness and he knew that I was close. And just as I was about to reach my moment, he bit.

I threw my head back and cried out. The orgasm crashed down on me with such fury that I never knew what hit me as it seemed to carry on. I had lost complete control of my body. I began to ride Eric like it was going to be the last time. I was a prisoner; his prisoner and I never wanted to be set free. I had wrapped my body completely around him.

Before I knew it, we were lying on the floor and he was on top of me. Fucking me as he never has; deep and hard. I'd never known such a sensation in my life before tonight. We've always had an excellent sex life but this was different. With each thrust of his hips, Eric owned me. I found that I could do nothing but lie underneath him and let him do with me as he wanted. My body convulsed with ecstasy.

Like a vampire possessed, Eric continued to fuck me as I cried out as another orgasm took me over. "Bite me," I whimpered. "Make me yours."

And just as my wetness began to spasm around him, he bit and I was done. Soon after, so was he. He exploded inside of me. As we kissed and let the tremors of our orgasm slowly fade away, we held each other. We kissed each other. We whispered sweet endearments and it was beautiful.

"You came," I whispered as I traced my finger along his face.

Eric looked confused and asked, "Did you not want me to?"

I filled the living room with laughter. "Not that," I said. "You came here. You came for me."

"I did," he said. "I had to. We need to talk. Felipe has called me. The council has ruled that you were within your rights to kill the queen since you were under the protection of your king. And because of that reason alone, you are free."

I didn't like the sound of that. "I'm glad but what about you? Are you free?"

Eric leaned in and kissed my nose. "I am not. Pam is to be the Sheriff of Area Five. I am to be sent to Oklahoma. I am to be Felipe's new regent. I have to leave by the end of the week."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.

He said nothing. He held me and let me cry.

After a moment or two, I released him and stared into his eyes. "I don't want you to go."

Brushing my hair from my face, he asked, "Do you remember our time together when I was suffering from the curse of the witches? Do you remember what I said to you?"

I shook my head no. "We talked about a lot of things."

He smiled. "Just as you'd done those few short months ago, you saved me tonight. You saved me from a life of slavery. Because of you, I will not be used as a consort, a bodyguard. You fought for me tonight just as you'd done then. Just as I told you that night, I will bring you to my side. I will share everything that I have with you. Every vampire who owes me fealty will honor you. I say this because I want to bring you with me. I am asking you to come with me, Sookie."

He gripped my hands and said, "Live out your life as my true wife. Stand with me and let the world know that you are mine. I want so desperately to have you with me. Tell me that you will come with me. If not, you will never have to see me again."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Did you think that I risked my life just to have you taken away from me again? After all that we've been through, you expect me to just let you leave me here?" I shook my head no. "Where you go, I go."

His mouth claimed mine; causing our lips to bleed … our blood mingled. Eric broke the kiss and bit into the palm of his hand. He then held the bloody wound close to my mouth. "Feed from me, Sookie, but know this, my lover. Once you do, there is no going back."

Placing the palm of his hand to mouth, I fed from him and I knew that there was no way that I'd ever go back. I had to no intentions of every going back.

I was licking his hand clean as the wound closed. I leaned in a kissed my husband and said, "So, when should I start packing?"

I'm going to Oklahoma to be with my husband. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I belong there.


End file.
